


The Hanged Man

by Brighid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel remember for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



The Hanged Man

He was thought and memory  
Crouched upon your shoulders,  
Whispering of worlds long-lost  
Between the slip and slice,  
The sulphur kiss, the scars that  
Beneath the skin stretched thin  
From where they racked you  
Where they ruined you  
Your body an arrow of despair.  
Even as you rooted in Hell he  
Promised you heaven but his hands  
Were empty and his touch was empty and  
He was nothing more than the words lost  
Upon the air

Now you breathe memory  
In the empty shell of his ear  
You whisper back worlds he lost  
Between the slip and slide,  
The silent kiss, the twist of  
Sheets and spit and skin  
And in his bed you rack him  
And with your love you ruin him  
Your bodies arrowed in desire.  
With his tongue he traces the scars  
That do not show, the sorrows  
you had worn like mourning clothes  
the beauty of love wrought in flesh and bone  
and in the body’s fire.

**Author's Note:**

> References torture, and how Daniel came to Jack when Ba'al had him, and how Jack might have helped reclaim Daniel, after he fell.


End file.
